<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Everything I wanted by TinyThoughts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628018">Everything I wanted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyThoughts/pseuds/TinyThoughts'>TinyThoughts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Jaskier, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Violence, a little fluff, come find out why, dreams come true, i am not a good person, post mountain, yes im trying to lure you in</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:22:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,169</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24628018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyThoughts/pseuds/TinyThoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They don’t have swords, but they don’t need to. The men surround him and beat him within an inch of his life. They punch him in the gut, making him lose his breath and taste the bile in the back of his throat. They elbow him in the back of his head, they kick him when he falls.</p>
<p>And then they stop. The darkness feels even darker, and when he looks up through swollen eyes he realizes it’s a shadow that has fallen on him. Geralt stands between him and his certain demise.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>113</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Everything I wanted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After the mountaintop Jaskier is lost. He wanders the countryside, and slowly he makes his way to the coast. His songs are melancholic, his being aching, his voice emotion. Geralt needs time, he knows. They have parted before, but never like this. Never with this kind of utter rejection.<br/>He tries to love the pain away.<br/>Jaskier sings, he flirts, he seduce, and most of all he is wallowing in self hatred.<br/>Because he has quite a few friends. And he pushed none of them like he pushed Geralt. But he never loved them like he loved Geralt either, so there’s that.<br/>It is true, Jaskier probably wasn’t the best friend at times. He is painfully aware now of his own shortcomings. He was so busy being in love with the man he forgot to be his friend.<br/>Then again, what Geralt spewed out at him on that gods damned mountain top was still unfair. Unjust. And it left him with an ache, a sore spot, a wound that he can’t stop prodding.</p>
<p>Not everybody likes his songs. Even less likes the way he sneak in and out of beds. One fateful night he finds himself in true trouble, and for the first time he is scared for real. Jaskier is in one of the hamlets along the coast. Either they thought he was a terrible singer, or they didn’t like that three women that night decided they’d rather be with him than with them.</p>
<p>They don’t have swords, but they don’t need to. The men surround him and beat him within an inch of his life. They punch him in the gut, making him lose his breath and taste the bile in the back of his throat. They elbow him in the back of his head, they kick him when he falls.</p>
<p>And then they stop. The darkness feels even darker, and when he looks up through swollen eyes he realizes it’s a shadow that has fallen on him. Geralt stands between him and his certain demise. His sword in a good grip, raised and ready should the men make an attempt to touch Jaskier again.<br/>“Geralt.” He whispers, his name falls like a prayer from his lips. Geralt doesn’t look down, keeping his eyes on the threat, but the corner of his mouth tugs upwards just a fraction.<br/>“Im here, bard.”<br/>In the end Geralt didn’t kill anyone. One of the burlier guys took a step forward but was swiftly thrown to the ground.The others disperse after that, and Geralt bends to help Jaskier off the ground.<br/>“You look terrible. Do you have a room?” Geralt says, putting his arm around Jaskier to keep him upright. It hurts like all the seven hells and some other bad places, even though his touch is gentle. There is probably at least one broken rib in there.<br/>He nods in confirmation, too focused on not throwing up. They move together towards the small inn, closely together.<br/>It is a true blessing that Geralt is there. His insides hurt, but his heart is rejoicing in their reunion. Behind it though, is dread. Because Jaskier is not sure he can be a friend to Geralt, the way he needs one. It didn’t go too well last time.</p>
<p>When they get to the inn Geralt helps Jaskier up the steep stairs and into his room. With utmost care he undresses him and cleans his wounds. It’s not too bad, he probably won’t get any scars. At least not on his face. The gash above his brow bleeds a lot but isn’t too deep, Geralt informs him as he squeezes out the rag in the small basin of water next to him.<br/>The ribs are worse. His skin is already blue and purple, a shade so dark it could easily be taken for black. With gentle fingers Geralt prods his bones, searching for and finding the fracture. Jaskier watches his face as he does, a mind a bit bleary. He is really here. Really, really here. And he is taking care of Jaskier. As if he cares.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They end up bandaging his chest, Geralt frowning but reassuring that he will be alright.<br/>“It will be worse in the morning, but you will heal.” He says when Jaskier finally lies down to close his eyes. When sleep finally takes him, he can swear he can feel thick fingers against his forehead, a soft touch. He smiles and then there is darkness.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Jaskiers ribs have stopped hurting when he finally tells Geralt he loves him. It burst from him, like a small explosion that cannot be contained any longer. It had to get out. And Geralt, ever the man of few words, says nothing. No, instead he leans forwards, big hands cupping Jaskiers face and then he kisses him. Kiss him with a softness Jaskier always secretly craved. A tentative tongue, a tentative touch. Fingers through his hair, a hand over his wild, aching heart.<br/>They don’t talk about what happened on the mountain.<br/>They just lay in each other's arms by the fire, letting the sound of the night lull them into a secure bubble of home.</p>
<p>Jaskier never stops singing. And for some reason he is more popular than ever. He get invitations to all the big courts, they wish him to come have a guest lecture in Oxenfurt. He even got the best hour during a summer solstice celebration, and in the process managed to out Valdo Marx as a fraud. It would turn out that he systematically would steal the songs of his apprentices, and they have had enough.<br/>It was the best evening of his life. And that same night, he and Geralt finally slept together. Intoxicated with the day's success they come together like a raging ocean and the ragged cliffs. Melding together, spilling over, retracting only to return with a force he didn’t know he had.<br/>Everything is perfect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But something doesn’t sit right.</p>
<p>In the middle of the night, Jaskier sits up in the bed. The blanket pools around his hips, still sore from their activities. Absently he rubs a hand over the ribs he broke so long ago. He really have it all. Everything is perfect.<br/>Why does something feel off?<br/>He looks down at Geralt, who lays on his side facing away. Just looking at him makes everything feel better. He has everything. Everything he ever wanted is laying next to him, white hair spilled over a flat and uncomfortable looking pillow.<br/>Jaskier smiles, his inside twisting a little with that familiar ache. He fits himself against Geralt's back and presses a kiss to his shoulder.<br/>“I am the happiest man alive.” He sighs, caressing that scarred back with light fingertips. Geralt turns and wraps his arms around him. The familiar sound of his thumping heart is like a song.<br/>Geralt kisses his forehead and mumble into his hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Who says you are alive, Julian?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And just like that everything shatters.<br/>And everything is cold. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please don't hate me. I am actually not that evil.<br/>If you want to, I would love to hear your thoughts.<br/>Come scream at me at Tumblr<br/>Dapandapod</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I am sorry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>